


de Engel onder de mensen

by Korinoshikkan, Mcmiyuki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Angels, Love, Malec, Nederlands | Dutch, Winged Alec Lightwood, alec the angel
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinoshikkan/pseuds/Korinoshikkan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmiyuki/pseuds/Mcmiyuki
Summary: Alec krijgt een geheim te horen waardoor zijn hele wereld op zijn kop staat.hij weet niet wie hij nog kan vertrouwen.vijanden lijken vrienden en zijn trouwe vrienden lijken de vijand.wat moet hij doen om uit deze verschrikkelijke nachtmerrie te ontwaken?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ik weet dat bijna niemand dit gaat lezen omdat het in het Nederlands is en zo, maar als je dit leest: "HI!, ik hoop dat je het een leuk verhaal vind, zo niet laat mij weten wat ik kan veranderen!!" <3

Alec stond in een donkere kamer. Het was doodstil en hij zag geen hand voor ogen, met zijn ene hand zocht hij naar zijn heksenlicht en met zijn andere hand pakte hij zijn Seraf mes. Toen het mes begon te gloeien en het licht van de steen zich begon te verspreiden zag Alec het, honderden misschien wel duizenden demonen stonden om hem heen. Hij verstijfde en sloot zijn ogen wachtend tot dat de demonen hem zouden verscheuren, maar er gebeurde niks, ze stonden daar maar een beetje voor zich uit te staren. Opeens deed de grootste demon van allemaal zijn mond open: “U zult een moeilijke keuze moeten maken, als u er voor kiest uw onuitputtelijke krachten tegens ons te gebruiken zullen alle demonen van alle dimensies zich tegen u en uw vrienden keren, niemand die u kent zal veilig zijn, ze zullen allemaal worden gedood te beginnen met dat vieze heksenmeester vriendje van je”. Alec opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen maar de demon ging onverstoorbaar verder: ”Als u er voor kiest om zij aan zij met ons ten strijden te trekken zult u een machtige leider worden, wij zullen uw dienaren zijn en u volgen door de donkerste werelden van de Hel. Daarnaast zullen uw vrienden veilig zijn, zij zullen tijdens oorlog naar veilige plekken gebracht worden en goed verzorgd worden, de keuze is aan u Engel onder de mensen.

Alec schoot overeind, hij baden in het zweet en zijn hart ging als een razende te keer. Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder en een bekende stem zei: “Al weer een nachtmerrie? Je moet er echt met iemand over praten, jij weet even goed als ik dat dromen in de schaduwwereld niet veel goeds kunnen betekenen”. Alec glimlachte naar zijn vriendje: ”Magnus, ik ben oké. Het was gewoon een droom, er is niks aan de hand”. Dat laatste was gelogen, Alec weet best dat deze droom niets goeds kan betekenen, maar hij wil er eerst zelf over nadenken voordat hij het aan iemand verteld. Er is één ding dat hem dwars zit (nou ja, er zitten hem wel meer dingen dwars maar dit in het bijzonder) iets wat de demon had gezegd, de woorden galmen nog na in zijn hoofd, Engel tussen de mensen, wat zou dat betekenen? 

Toen Alec en Magnus bij het instituut aankwamen was het nog redelijk rustig. Izzy en Clary zaten te kletsen op de bank in de hoek en Jace zat een broodje naar binnen te werken. Verder waren er niet heel veel mensen aanwezig, maar alsnog voelde Alec de starende blikken als hij en Magnus langs liepen en hoorde hij de minachting in de stem van diegene die hen aansprak. Dit gebeurde al een tijdje en ze raakten er aangewend maar het voelde nog steeds raar, voordat Alec bekend had gemaakt dat hij met Magnus samen was, werd hij behandeld met respect.   
Hij was toen nog de zoon van de leider van het instituut maar hij kreeg toen meer respect dan hij nu krijgt als de daadwerkelijke leider van het instituut.   
Soms zou Alec gewoon weer eens terug willen naar zijn kindertijd toen hij nog geen zorgen of problemen had waar hij over moest piekeren, toen het spannendste wat ooit gebeurd was was dat hij en Jace parabatai werden. Maar hij kan niet terug naar zijn verleden, dus duikt Alec in zijn werk als oplossing voor al zijn problemen. Alec is niet zoals Izzy of Jace, hij gaat zijn problemen liever uit de weg dan ze onder ogen te komen. Dat is waarschijnlijk ook een van de redenen dat hij nog niemand over zijn droom heeft verteld.   
Op dat moment word Alec gered van zijn eigen gedachten door een hoog irritant geluid. Jace reageerde het snelst (zoals altijd) en staat al klaar met zijn Seraf mes in zijn hand: “Demonen aanval bij een of ander chinees restaurantje drie straten verder op”. Nu beginnen ook Alec zijn hersenen te werken en zijn leiders instinct neemt het over: “Jace, Clary en Izzy, deze is voor jullie”, hij richtte zich tot 2 jongens aan de andere kant van de zaal, “Barry en Jim, jullie zijn de contact persoon, zoek uit wat voor demonen het zijn en leid de andere door het gevecht, duidelijk? GO!”.

Izzy hield er altijd van om alleen met Jace en Clary op een missie te gaan, ze werkte perfect samen en het was ook nog eens gezellig. Ze zouden natuurlijk nog beter zijn als Alec er ook bij was, maar die blijft de laatste tijd veel op het instituut. Hij zegt dat het komt doordat hij als leider nodig is op het instituut om mensen orders te geven en om met belangrijke mensen te praten, maar Izzy kent haar broer en ze weet bijna zeker dat dit niet het hele verhaal is. Hij komt uitgeput over en heeft altijd wallen onder zijn ogen, ze ziet Magnus ook steeds bezorgder naar hem kijken dus ze weet zeker dat er iets aan de hand is.   
Jace stond zo abrupt stil dat Izzy bijna tegen hem aan knalde “we zijn er”, zij hij met een grijns. Ze stonden voor een klein gebouwtje, de deur was ingetrapt en er lag overal puin.   
Er was overal politie maar daar maakte Izzy zich niet druk om, door een speciale rune waren ze namelijk onzichtbaar voor normalo’s (aardse wezens). Ook de demon sporen waren niet zichtbaar voor de politie omdat de geest van normalo’s de dingen die ze niet begrijpen omzetten naar dingen die ze wel begrijpen.   
Toen Izzy klaar was met het onderzoeken van het plaats delict en Jace en Clary de omgeving hadden gecontroleerd gingen ze met zijn drieën naar binnen. Het was donker en stonk ontzettend naar verrot vlees. Jace liep vooraan met zijn Seraf dolk in de aanslag, in het midden liep Clary met haar twee dolken stevig vast geklemd, Izzy liep met haar zweep nog om haar pols nonchalant achter hen aan. Ze had al zoveel van dit soort miserabele missies gedaan dat ze geen zin hand om zichzelf voor te bereiden voor iets wat er toch niet was. Op dat moment voelde ze een scherpe pijn in haar schouder en werd ze opgetild door een gigantisch zwart gevaarte die iets weg had van een verminkte stier. Van af daar ging alles heel snel, Jace draaide zich om en stootte met zijn zwaard naar de borstkas van de demon, die ontweek hem maar wat hij niet door had was dat Clary achter hem was gaan staan, ze sneed met een van haar dolken dwars door de keel van het monster, hij liet Izzy los en verdampte. Jace rende naar Izzy toe en tekende een iratze (een helende rune) op haar arm, de pijn verdween en moeizaam kwam ze overeind. “Ehm Jongens”, Clary was een stukje verder gelopen maar liep nu langzaam achteruit, “ik denk dat we een probleempje hebben”. Nu zagen Izzy en Jace het ook, alleen al van uit die hoek kwamen er tien andere demonen aan. Binnen enkele seconden waren ze helemaal omsingeld: “Laat je wapens vallen”, schalde een stem door de ruimte, “wij hebben geen behoefte aan een bloedbad”. Verward legde Clary en daarna ook Izzy en Jace hun wapens neer. Een van de demonen kwam naar voren, hij was groter dan de rest en had zowaar een menselijke lichaamsbouw. “Wij zijn hier zonder kwade bedoelingen”, hij sprak met een zelfverzekerde en beheerste stem, de stem leek op de van Alec, de stem van een leider. “lever ons de Engel tussen de mensen, en vele levens zullen gespaard blijven, jullie hebben 1 week”. De vrienden keken elkaar verward aan en toen Izzy haar mond open deed om iets te zeggen waren de demonen al in de duisternis verdwenen.  
Het was stil tijdens de weg terug naar het instituut, iedereen was in gedachte verzonken hopend op een plotselinge openbaring van hun onderbewustzijn, iets wat kon helpen om te bedenken wie of wat de Engel onder de mensen zou kunnen zijn. Eenmaal terug bij het instituut moesten ze verslag uitbrengen bij Alec, Izzy vertelde het hele verhaal over hoe ze waren aangekomen bij het restaurantje en alles in puin had gelegen, ze vertelde over hoe de demon haar bij haar schouder had gegrepen en wat de leider hun had opgedragen. Toen Izzy vertelde over de Engel onder de mensen, trok de kleur uit Alecs gezicht. Hij herstelde zich snel, maar Izzy had het al gezien. “Wat weet je over de Engel”, vroeg ze wantrouwend. Alec keek haar nerveus aan maar zei niets. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte tot dat Alec iedereen wegstuurde. Hij zei dat het vast niet belangrijk was en dat ze zich geen zorgen hoefde te maken, maar aan de paniekerige ondertoon in Alecs stem kon Izzy horen dat hij zich wel degelijk zorgen maakte.   
Toen ze een tijdje later met Clary en Jace op haar kamer zaten kwam ze er op terug. “Alec weet iets”, zei Izzy voorzichtig. Clary keek haar met een schuine blik aan. “Ik merkte het aan hem”, ging ze verder, “toen we het hadden over de Engel onder de mensen trok de kleur uit zijn gezicht en toen ik vroeg of hij er iets van wist stuurde Alec ons weg”. Nu werd Jace ook geïnteresseerd: “Zou het te maken hebben met zijn gedrag de laatste tijd? Hij gedraagt zich vreemd en heeft nachtmerries”. Clary keek verward van Jace naar Izzy en weer terug: “Hoe weet jij dat Alec nachtmerries heeft?”. Jace schudde zijn hoofd: “Jij let ook echt niet op hè? Alec en ik zijn parabatai, de band is zo sterk dat we zelfs soms de zelfde gevoelens hebben. De laatste tijd word ik steeds midden in de nacht wakker met een paniekerig gevoel en een hoge hartslag. Snap je?”. Clary had rode wangen en een beschaamde uitdrukking op haar gezicht, ze haatte het als ze achterliep op de rest. Izzy kwam snel tussen beide voordat Jace een of andere kwetsende totaal niet grappige grap maakte: “Dus hoe gaan we Alec aan het praten krijgen?. 

Alec liep te ijsberen in zijn kantoor toen er op de deur geklopt werd, toen hij niet antwoorde werd er nog een keer geklopt. Hij hoorde Jace door de deur heen roepen dat hij een enge demon was die deur zou intrappen als Alec hem niet snel binnen liet, dus deed Alec de deur maar open, je weet bij Jace namelijk nooit of hij nou een grapje maakt of niet. “wat moet je”, snauwde Alec gemener dan hij bedoeld had. Jace deed snel een stapje achteruit maar herstelde zich snel en legde een hand op Alec zijn schouder: “Wat is er aan de hand Alec en spreek de waarheid want ik weet het wanneer je liegt”. Alec keek zijn parabatai aan, de drang om alles te vertellen was zo groot dat hij het bijna niet meer hield. “Ik.. ik, eh”, stamelde hij. Alec wende zijn gezicht af en stapte opzij zodat Jace’s hand van zijn schouder gleed: “Er is Niks”. Hij zei het met zoveel kracht dat hij er zelf van schrok. Jace keek hem nog steeds aan, hij had één wenkbrauw een beetje op getrokken en keek Alec wantrouwend aan. Alec wist dat hij hem niet geloofde, maar Jace haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op en liep de kamer uit. Het was vreemd stil in de kamer, de zon begon al onder te gaan waardoor alles in een onheilspellende gloed gehuld was.  
Alec zijn ouders vertelde hem vroeger altijd verhalen over geesten en demonen die rond dit tijdstip actief werden, hij was dan altijd dicht tegen zijn vader aangekropen en zichzelf verteld dat zijn ouders hem veilig hielden. Nu stond hij er alleen voor, en ondanks dat hij al honderden demonen vermoord had kreeg hij nog steeds de kriebels als hij terug dacht aan die verhalen. Een onnatuurlijke hoge lach trok hem uit zijn gedachte. Alec greep naar zijn dolk, maar hij was al te laat. Een demon die iets weg had van een onthoofde basilisk greep hem bij zijn keel en duwde hem tegen de grond. Het zware slijmerige lichaam drukte zwaar tegen zijn borstkas en een klauw kneep zijn keel zo strak dicht dat hij bijna stikte. Met zijn vrije klauw krapte de demon iets op zijn rechter arm, de pijn schoot door Alecs aderen. Hij wou het wel uitschreeuwen van de pijn maar door zuurstof te kort kon hij alleen maar hevig schudde. Wanhopig sloeg hij met zijn handen om zich heen en vlak voordat alles zwart werd hoorde hij de demon fluisteren: “Je bent van mij klein engeltje, van mij alleen”. Het zuurstof te kort steeg hem naar het hoofd en hij viel flauw.

Jace liep door de gangen van het instituut, hij was nog een beetje verdoofd van zijn gesprek met Alec, hij had nog nooit zo’n toon tegen hem gebruikt. Er was echt iets mis met hem, dat kon Jace zelfs merken zonder hun parabatai band. Jace liep Izzy’s kamer in, waar Izzy en Clary met een bezorgde en toch ook wel nieuwsgierige uitdrukking op hun gezicht naar hem keken. Izzy sprintte naar hem toe: “En? Heeft hij iets gezegd?”. Jace keek haar met bezorgde ogen aan: ”Nee, Alec wou niet met me praten. Hij was…”. Jace viel schreeuwend op de grond en greep naar zijn arm. Izzy en Clary rende bezorgd naar hem toe, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd: “Alec”, bracht hij moeizaam uit, “Er is iets mis met Alec”. De meiden keken elkaar heel even aan en rende toen de kamer uit. Jace kroop op zijn knieën, knipperde een paar keer tot dat de wereld weer scherp werd en rende toen achter hun aan. Hij had Clary al snel ingehaald en had na een tijdje ook een kleine voorsprong op Izzy, als het om zijn parabatai ging kreeg hij meestal een kick alsof hij steroïden door zijn aderen had stromen. Toen hij aankwam bij Alecs kantoor was de kick al voorbij, Jace probeerde de deur te open maar hij was geblokkeerd, binnen hoorde hij het geluid van brekend glas en een onmenselijke krijs. Jace had zijn cilinder in zijn kamer laten liggen en vervloekte zich zelf omdat hij zo stom geweest was. Een paar seconden later kwamen Izzy en Clary aangerend, Clary pakte haar cilinder en tekende snel en behendig een openingsrune op de deur. De deur vloog uit zijn scharnieren en knalde tegen een demon aan die over een gedaante gebogen stond, de demon keek geïrriteerd op en probeerde Jace aan te vallen maar hij greep zijn seraf dolk en stak die dwars door het monster zijn borst. De demon verdween en het enige wat er op wijste dat hij hier ooit was geweest was het hoopje stof die hij had achtergelaten. De hele kamer lag in puin, de kasten waren omgeduwd en alle boeken die er in hadden gestaan lagen verspreid over de grond, het bureau was doormidden gebroken en de ramen waren ingeslagen, maar het meest verontrustendste was het bloed overal waar je keek zag je hand afdrukken van bloed, Alecs bloed. Jace rende naar hem toe hij bewoog niet en hij ademde nauwelijks, maar hij leefde nog. Jace pakte de cilinder van Izzy en begon ijverig aan een iratze, hij was zich er vaag van bewust dat Clary zijn naam zei en aan zijn arm trok, maar hij moest zich concentreren. Als iemand met veel aandacht en kracht een rune aanbrengt bij zijn parabatai werd de rune twee keer zo krachtig. Pas toen hij zeker wist dat hij klaar was keek Jace op en wende zich tot Clary die ademloos naar Alec staarde. “Ik denk dat hij ons meer uit te leggen heeft dan we dachten”, zei ze met een trilling in haar stem. Jace stond op en deed een stap naar achteren, de kleur trok weg uit zijn gezicht. Er waren twee vleugels getekend op de plek waar Alec op de grond lag en op zijn arm zat een tatoeage, geen rune of iets dergelijk maar een tekst ‘angelus est homo’. Jace had niet goed op gelet tijdens zijn opleiding maar hij wist bijna zeker dat dit latijn was voor engelmens. “Jace… daar op de muur”, Clary trok aan zijn mouw en wees naar een tekst op de muur geschreven in bloed. “geef de jongen aan ons en creëer een engel of houd hem bij je en creëer een duivel”, las Izzy hard op voor. Een stilte volgde, Jace keek naar de handafdrukken die overal op de muur stonden. Hij fronste en liep naar de hoek van de kamer, zijn adem stokte in zijn keel: “Jongens? Diegene die dit heeft gedaan heeft er heel wat energie ingestoken om ons alles duidelijk te maken”. Vanuit de hoek waar Jace stond werd er een patroon zichtbaar in de handafdrukken, het was een woord ‘Diabolus’. “duivel, geschreven in bloed. waarom ook niet”.

Alec werd wakker door het vertrouwde tintelende gevoel van magie op zijn huid, hij probeerde zich te bewegen en al snel maakte het vertrouwde gevoel plaats voor een gruwelijke pijn door zijn hele lichaam. Hij drukte zijn kaken tegen elkaar om niet te gaan schreeuwen, hete tranen rolde over zijn wangen. Iemand pakte zijn hand vast, moeizaam opende Alec zijn ogen om te kijken wie het was en hij keek recht in de prachtige katten ogen van Magnus. “Goeiemorgen babe”, zei hij met een onzekere glimlach, naast hem stonden Jace, Izzy en Clary met de zelfde onzekerheid op hun gezicht. “wat is er gebeurt”, bracht hij moeizaam uit, maar nog voordat hij het gezegd had wist hij het weer. De ruzie met Jace, de demon die hem had aangevallen, de brandende pijn in zijn arm en het zuurstof gebrek waardoor hij uiteindelijk knock out was gegaan. Jace vertelde tot op het kleinste detail wat er gebeurt was, hoe ze hem gevonden hadden met de teksten op de muur en een tattoo op zijn arm. Toen Alec dat hoorde keek hij geschrokken naar zijn arm, het was even stil en toen zei hij met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht: “Mensen mochten mij al niet door Magnus en nu heb ik ook nog een Homo op mijn arm staan”. Jace lachte en gaf Alec een lichte stoot: “Het is mijn taak om sarcastische grappen te maken in dit soort situaties, weet je nog”. Alec lachte maar stopte abrupt toen zijn lichaam vertrok van de pijn: “Ga door”, zei hij zwakjes. Jace vertelde verder over hoe ze Magnus hadden gebeld en dat hij tegen alle regels in Alec naar zijn appartement had gebracht, hoe ze er alles aan hadden gedaan om hem wakker te krijgen, maar dat niks werkte en ze toen maar besloten hadden om te wachten, uiteindelijk vertelde hij dat er 3 dagen voorbij waren gegaan. Alec werd nog bleker dan hij al was, ontelbare gedachtes schoten door zijn hoofd: “Waarom hebben jullie mij niet uitgeleverd?”, zei hij na een veel te lange stilte. Nu was Magnus diegene die het woord nam: “Omdat je hun familie bent Alec, en omdat ze met mij te maken kregen als ze het wel zouden doen en dat wouden ze liever niet”. Alec lachte zwakjes, maar de pijn werd te heftig. Tranen rolde over zijn wangen, zijn lichaamstemperatuur begon te stijgen en hij schreeuwde het uit. Magnus sprong overeind en begon weer met zijn handen boven Alecs lichaam te bewegen blauwe vonken spatte van zijn vingers en het vertrouwde tintelende gevoel kwam terug. Alec zijn ogen vielen dicht en hij zakte weg in een droomloze slaap.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik heb hulp gehad met de spelling en grammatica van dit hoofdstuk, dus ik hoop dat de kwaliteit nu beter is!  
> Als je toch een foutje opmerkt of ergens niet mee eens bent laat het dan weten in de reacties.  
> geniet!  
> (P.S. kudos zijn lief) <3

2

Alec werd wakker: hij lag in Magnus’ armen op de bank in diens appartement. Heel even dacht hij dat het allemaal weer één nare nachtmerrie was, maar toen kwam de pijn terug en zag hij de tatoeage op zijn bovenarm. “Magnus”, fluisterde hij zachtjes in het oor van zijn vriendje. Magnus draaide zich zo dat hij recht in Alec’s ogen kon kijken: “Goeiemorgen”, fluisterde hij terug. Alec keek een tijdje in de prachtige ogen van zijn vriend en vroeg toen de vraag die al de hele tijd aan hem knaagde: “Magnus, wat denk jij dat ik moet doen? De boodschap was duidelijk: ‘Ga en word een engel, blijf en word de duivel’ ”. Magnus keek hem hulpeloos aan: “Ik weet het niet, Alexander. Natuurlijk wil ik je graag hier bij me hebben, maar als dat betekent dat je de kracht in jezelf niet in bedwang kunt houden… Ik weet het gewoon niet”. Hij keek zo verdrietig en verloren dat Alec hem dichter tegen zich aan drukte. “Maar Alexander, er is één ding dat ik je wel kan beloven. Welke keuze je ook maakt, ik ga met je mee. Ik zal bij je blijven ook al moet je afdalen naar de donkerste gedeelten van de Hel”. Alec keek zijn vriend geschokt aan: “Je moet geen beloftes maken waar je je niet aan kan houden! Je kan me niet overal volgen en je weet niet wat er gaat gebeuren. Je kan dat niet..”. Magnus trok Alec naar zich toe, hun lippen raakten elkaar teder en opeens voelde Alec zich beter, het leek alsof alle blauwe plekken verdwenen en de gebroken botten genazen. De hoofdpijn verdween en opeens zag hij alles weer helder. Magnus trok zich langzaam terug, zijn ogen werden groot. “Alec, je bent… alles is…”, stotterde hij. Alec ging rechtop zitten: alle pijn was daadwerkelijk weg en zijn blauwe plekken waren ook verdwenen. “Hoe..”, maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken want Magnus trok hem naar zich toe en omhelsde hem stevig. “Mijn engel”, fluisterde hij in zijn oor.

 

Jace was doodop toen Izzy naast zijn bed stond te roepen dat hij wakker moest worden. Izzy was al vroeg bij Magnus weg gegaan, maar Jace had zolang mogelijk bij Alec willen blijven. Hij vertrok pas toen Magnus hem naar huis stuurde om te gaan slapen. En dat was maar goed ook, want Jace moest het instituut runnen tijdens Alec’s afwezigheid. “Word wakker, luiwammes. Ik heb een bericht van Magnus ontvangen, hij vraagt of we kunnen komen”. Nu was Jace wel wakker, hij schopte de dekens van zich af en trok snel een broek en shirt aan terwijl Izzy zich snel omdraaide. “Er is toch niets aan de hand met Alec”, vroeg hij in paniek. Izzy draaide zich weer zijn kant op: “Er is van alles aan de hand met Alec, maar nee, Magnus zei dat het goed nieuws was”. Ze sprintten samen naar beneden, maar halverwege de gang werden ze tegengehouden door Maryse Lightwood, Izzy en Alec’s moeder. “Waar denken jullie heen te gaan?”, zei ze op de meest strenge toon die je je kan voorstellen. Izzy wendde zich geïrriteerd tot haar moeder: “We gaan naar Alec, want sommige mensen geven wel om familie”. Maryse keek haar dochter geschokt aan: “Waag het niet zo’n toon tegen mij aan te slaan jongedame, natuurlijk geef ik wel om mijn zoon. Ik eis daarom ook dat één van jullie hier blijft en mij precies uitlegt wat er gisteren gebeurd is”. Jace en Izzy keken elkaar even aan. Magnus was de enige aan wie ze het complete verhaal verteld hadden en aan de ene kant moest Maryse het wel weten, ze is tenslotte Alec’s moeder, maar aan de andere kant zou ze het meteen moeten doorvertellen aan De Kloof om Alec en de rest van de Nephilim veilig te houden. “Sorry Maryse, maar we hebben Alec’s toestemming nodig om het hele verhaal te vertellen. Als je ons nou wilt excuseren, wij moeten naar Magnus”. Maryse keek hen ontsteld aan, maar deed uiteindelijk wel een stap opzij.

 

Magnus was net bezig met het ontbijt toen er werd aangebeld, het deuntje van ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ galmde door het appartement. Hij knipte zijn vingers en de deur vloog open. “Goedemorgen!”, riep hij vrolijk, “Ik was net bezig met het ontbijt. Hebben jullie trek?”. Jace keek gretig naar al het lekkers dat op tafel stond: bacon, tosti’s, ei bereid op alle mogelijke manieren, cornflakes, wafels, worstjes et cetera, et cetera. Hij knikte enthousiast. “Neem maar plaats, ik ga mij even omkleden en Alexander halen”. Magnus liep fluitend de kamer uit, hij droeg nog steeds zijn rood fluwelen pyjamabroek en een shirt van Alec dat die een keer had laten liggen. Hij opende zijn kledingkast, die hij ruim tweehonderd jaar geleden had gekregen van Napoleon, omdat die te groot was om mee te nemen op veldtocht naar Rusland. Magnus was van plan geweest om de kast te gebruiken als hout voor het haardvuur, tot zijn beste vriend Ragnor Fell op het idee kwam ze te betoveren en er een bodemloze kledingkast van te maken. Er hing nu voor twee honderd jaar aan kleding in en Magnus had een weddenschap met zichzelf dat hij elke dag andere kleding aan moest, of in ieder geval elke dag een andere combinatie, voor twee eeuwen lang. Hij was op de helft en het werd steeds lastiger om een leuke outfit aan te trekken, maar die dag ging hij voor een wit overhemd met een rood satijnen jasje, een strakke donkergroene broek en zwarte laarzen. Magnus kleedde zich razendsnel om en liep dan door naar de slaapkamer waar Alec nog rustig lag te slapen. Hij gaf hem voorzichtig een duwtje: “Wakker worden babe, we hebben gasten”. Alec trok kreunend zijn kussen over zijn hoofd als een klein kind en begon bijna direct weer te snurken. Magnus trok ondeugend de dekens van het bed en deed de lamp aan, waarop Alec hem geïrriteerd aankeek. “Over vijf minuten in de eetkamer. Zoals ik al zei, we hebben bezoek”. Magnus gaf hem snel een kus en liep terug naar Izzy en Jace. 

Precies vijftien minuten later kwam Alec de kamer in gewandeld. Hij zag er goed uit voor iemand die de dag ervoor nog in elkaar is geslagen was geweest door een demon en dan te horen had gekregen dat hij eigenlijk een Engel is, dacht Magnus bij zichzelf, maar die kledingstijl kon echt niet meer. Alec droeg een zwarte broek vol gaten en lichte plekken door slijtage en daar bovenop een grijze sweater die ook vol met gaten zat. Zijn haar plakte tegen zijn hoofd aan omdat hij net gedoucht had. Magnus en Alec hadden een deal gesloten: Magnus mocht Alec’s haar doen als Alec zijn versleten kleding mocht houden, dus Magnus was al aan het bedenken want hij vandaag met dat haar ging doen. Opeens merkte hij dat iedereen naar hem keek. Waarschijnlijk had iemand hem een vraag gesteld. Vroeger zei Magnus op dit soort momenten altijd ‘ja’ of ‘nee’, maar hij heeft ooit een keer per ongeluk aan alle heksenmeesters toestemming gegeven om de weerwolven aan te vallen en zo een burgeroorlog ontketend, dus wachtte hij gewoon af tot iemand het herhaalde. “Magnus, hou alsjeblieft je hoofd er bij. We hadden gevraagd of jij enig idee had wat er met Alec aan de hand kon zijn”. Magnus staarde voor zich uit, natuurlijk had hij er wel over nagedacht, hij had letterlijk al zijn boeken bekeken in de hoop een aanwijzing te vinden, maar zonder succes. “Nee”, zuchtte hij, “Nee, ik heb geen idee wat er met Alexander aan de hand is, maar tot nu toe is het is het goed uitgepakt”. Jace keek hem stomverbaasd aan: “Hoe bedoel je ‘goed uitgepakt’? Hij is bijna vermoord door een demon”. Magnus keek hem geamuseerd aan: “Daar heb je misschien gelijk in, maar hij is ook hersteld in minder dan twee minuten”. Nu keek Izzy hem ook verbijsterd aan: “Bedoel je dat jij niets te maken hebt met de herstelling van Alec?”. “Nou ja”, gniffelde Magnus, “Ik zoende hem en toen begon hij opeens te herstellen, dus technisch gezien heb ik er wel iets mee te maken”. Alec keek beschaamd naar zijn bord. Magnus wist dat hij niet graag in het middelpunt stond, dus probeerde hij van onderwerp te veranderen: “Is er misschien iets gebeurd bij het restaurant dat zou kunnen helpen?”. Jace en Izzy keken elkaar even aan alsof ze een telepathisch gesprek voerden, maar voordat ze konden antwoorden begon Alec plots te schreeuwen. Magnus wilde hem helpen, maar op het moment dat hij zijn hand op Alec’s schouder legde, verdween de kamer.

Het was donker en Alec zag geen hand voor ogen. Het laatste wat hij zich kon herinneren was de plotselinge pijn achter zijn ogen en toen was alles zwart geworden. Hij voelde een sterke hand op zijn schouder en hoorde een fluisterende stem: “Alec, waar zijn we?”. Het was Magnus, Alec kon zijn glanzende kattenogen zien oplichten in het donker. Hij keek om zich heen en opeens herkende hij het. “Ik denk dat we in mijn nachtmerrie zitten”, antwoordde hij zachtjes. En jawel hoor, nog geen seconde nadat hij dat had gezegd werd het lichter in de kamer en kon hij de silhouetten onderscheiden van honderden monsters. Een zware stem galmde door de ruimte, net als in de rest van zijn nachtmerries. Alec luisterde al niet meer naar wat hij te zeggen had, hij kende het riedeltje: ‘Geef je over, anders slachten we iedereen af, te beginnen met de Heksenmeester’, et cetera et cetera. Hij merkte dat Magnus zijn hand vastpakte en er stevig in kneep. Alec probeerde hem gerust te stellen: “Hé, het komt wel goed hoor. Dit is niet echt en het is mijn persoonlijke missie om er voor te zorgen dat jij niet wordt afgeslacht”. Alec kon vaag een onzeker glimlachje op zijn vriendjes’ gezicht onderscheiden, maar die was net zo snel weer weg als hij gekomen was. “Dat is het probleem niet”, zei hij zachtjes, “De demon die aan het woord is, dat is mijn vader”. Alec hapte eventjes naar adem; Magnus praatte amper over zijn biologische vader. Alec wist dat heksenmeesters altijd een demonische ouder hebben en hij wist dat de vader van Magnus machtig moest zijn, maar zo machtig? Deze demon leek de leider te zijn van alle demonen in deze ruimte, misschien nog wel van veel meer. “Hoe heet hij?”, vroeg hij onzeker. Het duurde even voordat Magnus antwoordde: “Asmodeus”. De naam drong langzaam tot Alec door; Asmodeus, één van de Prinsen van de Hel. Het werd een tijdje stil, hij merkte nu pas dat de demon was gestopt met praten. Meestal was dit het moment dat hij badend in het zweet wakker werd, maar er gebeurde niets. “Ehm, Magnus? Jij hebt zeker geen trucje om ons uit deze onbehaaglijke situatie te halen?”. De heksenmeester begon te fluisteren in een taal die Alec niet kende en met zijn handen leek hij iets onzichtbaars te tekenen in de lucht. Ondertussen kwamen de demonen langzaam naar de jongens toe geslopen. “Neem je tijd maar hoor, het is niet zo dat we elk moment levend kunnen worden opgegeten”. Magnus gaf Alec een geïrriteerde blik, maar begon wel sneller te werken. De woorden rolden in een razend tempo over zijn lippen en zijn handen bewogen zo snel dat het lastig werd om ze te zien. Magnus begon te trillen en een klein straaltje bloed stroomde uit zijn neus. Alec probeerde een arm om hem heen te slaan, maar hij kon zich niet bewegen. Hij zakte door zijn benen en de wereld werd zwart.

 

Izzy was in blinde paniek, het ene moment hadden ze nog aan tafel gezeten en genoten van de kookkunsten van Magnus en het andere waren hij en Alec op de grond gestort en waren ze doodstil blijven liggen. Jace zat al over zijn Parabatai heen gebogen en Izzy snelde zich naar Magnus, die nu heftig begon te schudden. Als hij een Shadowhunter was geweest had Izzy een Iratze aangebracht, maar hij is een heksenmeester en ze had geen idee hoe ze Magnus kon helpen. Bloed sijpelde uit zijn neus en net toen Izzy ten einde raad was, schoten zijn ogen open en begon hij te hoesten. “Bij de Engel, Magnus!”. Izzy ving hem snel op toen hij tijdens het proberen op te staan zijn evenwicht verloor. “Alec”, zei hij zacht, “hoe is het met Alec?”. De paniek in zijn ogen was duidelijk zichtbaar. Naast hen begon Alec te hoesten en Magnus liet een zucht van opluchting aan zijn lippen ontsnappen. “Wat is er gebeurd?”. Alec’s stem klonk zacht en beschadigd, zijn ogen schoten snel van Jace naar Izzy en uiteindelijk naar Magnus. Ze keken elkaar een lange tijd aan en het had waarschijnlijk nog langer geduurd als Magnus niet van vermoeidheid terug op de grond was gezakt. Alec wierp nog snel een blik op zijn broer en zus voordat ook hij opnieuw op de grond terecht kwam en zijn ogen sloot.

Jace had beide jongens naar Magnus’ slaapkamer gebracht en zat nu met Izzy aan de eettafel bij te komen van de schrik. “What the hell is er zonet gebeurd?”. Izzy klonk verdoofd en in de war, maar haar blik stond scherp en helder. Jace had werkelijk geen idee, dus gaf hij geen antwoord. Een lange, pijnlijke stilte volgde, die uiteindelijk verbroken werd door een melding van Alec’s telefoon, die op de bank in een hoek van de kamer lag. Het was Maryse. Ze had al meerdere voicemails ingesproken en zo’n twintig berichten gestuurd. Ze begonnen stuk voor stuk met precies dezelfde tekst: ‘Alec, wat is er in vredesnaam aan de hand!’. Voordat Jace had kunnen antwoorden op de berichten werd er al hard op de deur geklopt. Izzy keek geschrokken naar Jace, maar stond toen op om de deur open te doen en bedolven te worden onder het gevloek van hun moeder. Ze stormde de kamer in, Izzy met zich meetrekkend en begon toen ook tegen Jace te vloeken en te tieren: “What the hell is er aan de hand! Ik ben godverdomme zijn moeder! Ik heb het recht om te weten wat er met mijn kind aan de hand is!”. Jace en Izzy konden alleen maar verbijsterd naar Maryse kijken, bang om zich te verroeren en de volle laag te krijgen. Gelukkig duurde het niet lang, want na een paar minuten werd Maryse plots gehuld in blauwe vonken. Toen de vonken verdwenen en de vrouw bevroren was, keek Izzy verbaast om zich heen. In de deurpost stond Magnus, zwaar leunend tegen de muur met een vaag glimlachje op zijn gezicht. “Die vrouw maakt mij gek”. Zijn stem was zwak maar zijn irritatie was duidelijk hoorbaar. “Dude, je hebt mijn moeder bevroren”, zei Jace, schijnbaar boos. Hij liep dreigend naar Magnus toe en gaf de verwarde Heksenmeester tegen alle verwachtingen in een knuffel: “Ontzettend bedankt”.

Alec opende langzaam zijn ogen. Hij lag in het vertrouwde bed van Magnus en vanuit de woonkamer kwamen de stemmen van de drie mensen van wie hij het meeste hield. Toen hij uit bed stapte verloor hij even zijn evenwicht, maar hij herpakte zich snel. De Shadowhunter liep op het geluid van de stemmen af en het eerste wat hij zag was zijn moeder bevroren in de deuropening, haar mond half open en haar handen in een verwoed gebaar, alsof ze midden in een zin was stopgezet. Hij vond het er wel komisch uit zien. Hij wendde zich tot de rest van het gezelschap en schonk hen een vragende blik terwijl hij naar zijn moeder wees. Jace haalde zijn schouders op een gaf hem zijn scheve, nonchalante glimlach, de glimlach waar Alec jaren geleden verliefd op was geworden, en zei uiteindelijk: “Ze was irritant”, alsof het zo voor de hand liggend was en hij niet snapte waarom Alec hier niet zelf op was gekomen. “Okeeee...”, zei Alec langzaam, “Waar hadden jullie het over?’. Jace en Magnus wisselden een nerveuze blik uit en wendden zich toen allebei tot Izzy. Izzy, die nu pas merkte dat ze het aan haar overlieten, trok een wenkbrauw op en slaakte een zucht: “We hadden het over, ehm, jouw… oncomfortabele situatie”. Nu was het Alec’s beurt om zijn wenkbrauwen op te trekken en een diepe zucht te laten ontsnappen aan zijn lippen: “Juist, mijn… ‘situatie’ ”. Er viel een stilte die snel verbroken werd door Magnus: “Alexander, zal ik je moeder ontdooien? Dan kan je haar je speciale probleem uitleggen”. Alec ging akkoord met een kort knikje, terwijl hij zichzelf mentaal aan het voorbereiden was op alle mogelijke reacties die hij kon verwachten. Maryse ging opeens verder met de zin waar ze mee bezig was geweest voordat ze was stilgezet. Ze kreeg een verwarde uitdrukking op haar gezicht waar Jace en Alec in een andere situatie waarschijnlijk om hadden moeten lachen, en wendde zich toen boos tot de heksenmeester: “Jij smerig onderkruipsel dat je bent, ik klaag je aan, ik sleep je voor het recht, ik…”. “Mam!”. Alec sprong snel tussen zijn moeder en zijn vriendje om een gevecht te voorkomen. De uitdrukking op Maryse’s gezicht veranderde snel van angstaanjagend naar zacht en bezorgd. “Alec!”. Ze trok haar zoon in een stevige omhelzing, zijn tegenstribbelende gejammer negerend. “Jij gaat mij nu vertellen wat er in hemelsnaam aan de hand is”.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dit hoofdstuk is een stuk korter dan de vorige twee.  
> ik beloof dat de volgende weer wat langer word!  
> vertel me in de reacties wat je er van vond en kudos zijn lief!

Het was rond half één ’s nachts toen ze het hele verhaal aan Maryse hadden uitgelegd. Izzy had medelijden met haar moeder; ze leek in shock en kon alleen maar naar haar zoon staren. “Ik wist het”, fluisterde de vrouw opeens zacht, “Ik wist dat het je vader niet was die nacht”. Alec keek op, zijn gezicht leek verward en hij staarde naar zijn moeder. “Mam, waar heb je het over?”. Verschillende emoties gleden over Maryse’s gezicht: verwarring, schrik, shock en uiteindelijk totale afschuw: “Jij bent Robert’s zoon niet, jij bent de zoon van Ithuriel”. Alec voelde zich verlamd, het enige wat hij kon doen was naar zijn moeder blijven staren. “Hoe…Wanneer…..Wat?”, bracht hij moeizaam uit. Alec probeerde met weinig succes de shock van zich af te schudden, maar het lukte hem gewoon niet. Zijn gedachten dreven langzaam weg en hij begon te denken aan alle dingen die hij en Robert gemeen hadden. Iets om te bewijzen dat zijn moeder zich vergist had, maar hij kon niets bedenken. Vroeger dacht hij altijd dat hij zijn leidersinstinct van zijn vader had, maar een tijdje terug had hij te horen gekregen dat zijn vade-, Robert, alleen maar orders van Valentijn had uitgevoerd en niets gaf om de mensen die hij bestuurde. Alec voelde lichtjes een hand op zijn schouder rusten: “Alexander, gaat het?”. Magnus ging tussen Alec en Maryse staan en keek de jonge Shadowhunter diep in de ogen: “Je weet dat het mij niet uitmaakt wie je vader is, zelfs niet als dat betekent dat ik mij tegen mijn eigen vader moet keren”. Eerst begreep Alec deze uitspraak niet, maar toen herinnerde hij zich het verhaal van Ithuriel en Asmodeus. De Engel had de Demon naar Edom verbannen nadat hij de stad Atlantis vervloekt had en daarbij duizenden levens genomen had. Alec wendde zijn blik af van Magnus en richtte zijn aandacht op zijn moeder: “Waarom heb je het nooit verteld?”. Maryse keek hem aan met tranen in haar ogen: “Ik wist het niet zeker en ik wou je een normale jeugd geven. Stel je voor dat het bekend wordt dat jij een kind van een Engel bent, Ithuriel nog wel. Niemand zal je nog hetzelfde behandelen”. Tranen rolden over Alec’s wangen, zijn moeder had gelijk, zijn leven zou van nu af aan totaal op zijn kop staan. Hij keek hoopvol naar zijn Parabatai, met zijn ogen smeekte hij om een antwoord, een oplossing voor zijn onbehaaglijke situatie, maar Jace’s ogen stonden verdrietig en leeg. “Ik ga niet met Asmodeus mee en we houden het geheim voor de andere Shadowhunters tot we precies weten wat dat Engel-gedoe inhoud”.  
Alec’s stem klonk vastberaden, maar Clary kon de onzekere ondertoon duidelijk horen. Ze had medelijden met hem; Alec had net te horen gekregen dat zijn hele leven een leugen was geweest en Clary wist precies hoe dat voelde. Drie jaar terug had zij eigenlijk net hetzelfde te horen gekregen, ze bleek een shadowhunter te zijn en haar vader was blijkbaar de grootste schurk van dat moment. Ze was onzeker en bang geweest, niet in staat om iemand te vertrouwen. Alec moest zich vast hetzelfde voelen, er schoten waarschijnlijk een hele hoop vragen door zijn hoofd over hoe dit ooit gebeurd had kunnen zijn. Clary probeerde een arm om hem heen te slaan, maar hij duwde haar weg en liep de kamer uit. Jace begon al achter hem aan te gaan, maar Clary hield hem tegen: “Geef hem zijn ruimte Jace, geloof mij, ik heb in zijn schoenen gestaan en als hij besluit hulp te accepteren komt hij wel naar ons toe”.  
Er waren een paar uur voorbij gegaan en iedereen was naar huis: Magnus had besloten om naar Alec op zoek te gaan. Hij had hem gevonden in zijn favoriete aardse café, vlak bij hun appartement. “Hé, gaat het een beetje?”. Magnus kon zichzelf wel voor zijn hoofd slaan: natuurlijk ging het niet, Alec had net te horen gekregen dat zijn hele leven een leugen was geweest. Alec keek op en tot Magnus’ opluchting glimlachte hij en schoof naar zijn vriend toe. “Eerlijk? Nee. Het voelt alsof ik balanceer op het randje van een gebouw en op het punt sta er af te donderen”. Alec’s stem klonk zacht en vol leed.  
Magnus’ hart verkruimelde; hij kroop naast zijn vriendje op het bankje en sloeg een arm om hem heen. Ze zaten daar voor wat wel uren leken te zijn, in elkaars armen verwikkeld. Ze hoefden niets te zeggen, er gewoon zijn was al genoeg. Pas toen de manager van het café kwam klagen dat ze wilden sluiten, lieten ze elkaar los en gingen ze terug naar Magnus’ appartement. Daar aangekomen gingen ze meteen naar bed. Magnus had niet gedacht dat ze zouden kunnen slapen door alles wat er gebeurd was, maar het moment dat zijn hoofd het kussen raakte, vielen zijn ogen dicht en werd hij in een rusteloze slaap getrokken.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dit hoofdstuk is nog steeds niet zo lang als dat ik eigenlijk zou willen, maar het is tenminste langer dan de vorige.  
> laat mij alsjeblieft weten wat je er van vond en kudos zijn lief <3

Maanden gingen voorbij en het leek bijna alsof er niets was gebeurd. Alec ging gewoon naar het instituut om zijn werk als leider te verrichten en Jace, Izzy en Clary volgden zijn voorbeeld door gewoon op patrouille te gaan en Demonen te verbannen. Alleen Magnus was er met zijn hoofd niet bij.  
Alec zat midden in een vergadering met de Downworlders, waaronder een afwezige Magnus, toen het alarm afging. Hij snelde naar de dichtstbijzijnde monitor om te kijken wat er aan de hand was en ontdekte al snel dat er een Opperdemon gesignaleerd was in Brooklyn. Het adres kwam Alec bekend voor, maar het duurde even voordat hij doorhad waarom. “Magnus, je vader komt zeker niet zo nu en dan even voor de gezelligheid op bezoek?”. Magnus’ gezicht stond verward terwijl hij nadacht over wat Alec gezegd had en zijn uitdrukking veranderde toen snel in blinde paniek. Hij sprintte naar Alec toe om de monitor te bekijken en maakte toen razend snel een portaal. De heksenmeester stond op het punt om naar zijn appartement te vertrekken toen Alec hem tegenhield door zijn arm vast te pakken. “Waag het niet om ook maar één voet richting dat portaal te zetten Magnus Bane”. Alec probeerde zijn stem met die woorden oppervlakkig te laten klinken, maar zelfs hij kon de ongerustheid erin horen. Toen het portaal was gesloten en Alec zijn manschappen het bevel had gegeven om de Opperdemon voorlopig te negeren, realiseerde hij zich dat alle Downworlders waarmee ze een vergadering hadden gehad verward naar hem opkeken. “Dus, misschien moet ik jullie nog wat vertellen”, begon hij aarzelend.

De avond was al gevallen toen alle Downworlders, op Magnus na, eindelijk naar huis konden. Ze waren boos en geschokt geweest over het feit dat Alec en Magnus de reden konden zijn voor een oorlog tussen Ithuriël en Asmodeus. Dit lieten ze merken door bij elke zin die ze uitkraamden minstens één homofobische opmerking te stoppen. Gelukkig was het nu voorbij en konden Alec en Magnus zich ongestoord concentreren op hun huidige probleem, Asmodeus.  
“We moeten erheen Alexander, vroeg of laat moet ik toch naar huis en geloof mij, die Demon heeft een overvloed aan geduld”. Alec keek zijn vriend bezorgd aan: “Stel nou dat het mis gaat en hij doet je iets aan of erger…”. Magnus gaf hem snel een kus op zijn wang: “Dat risico hoort bij deze wereld, schat. Noem één moment dat jij niet de kans loopt om gewond te raken”. Alec was stil, hij haatte het om een discussie te verliezen en al helemaal zo’n cruciale als deze. “Oké dan”, zei hij uiteindelijk, “Maar ik ga met je mee”.  
Magnus en Alec liepen in stilte door de straten van Brooklyn. Magnus wilde geen portaal openen in de buurt van Asmodeus, omdat hij bang was dat de Opperdemon het zou merken. Dus had hij besloten dat het handig zou zijn om hen naar een duister steegje te teleporteren, waardoor ze midden in een drugsdeal terecht waren gekomen. De politie afschudden had zelfs met Magnus’ Heksenmeesterkrachten langer geduurd dan ze gehoopt hadden, maar ze waren er nu bijna en hun bezorgdheid voor elkaar maakte de stilte nogal ongemakkelijk. “Dus…”, begon Alec, niet helemaal op zijn gemak, “Hoe gaan we het aanpakken?”. De Heksenmeester staarde voor zich uit, hij probeerde de vraag te negeren, want Alec zou het antwoord niet leuk vinden. Als het erop aankwam zou hij namelijk zonder twijfel met zijn vader meegaan als het Alec’s leven zou redden, hij zou zich tussen Alec en zijn vader werpen als het tot geweld zou komen en hij zou zelfs zijn eigen leven willen geven om zijn geliefden veilig te houden.  
Toen ze eindelijk bij Magnus’ appartement aankwamen bleef de Heksenmeester abrupt staan. Alec draaide zich verbaasd om naar zijn vriendje en probeerde naar hem toe te lopen, maar iets wat leek op een onzichtbare muur hield hem tegen. De twee mannen verstarden toen er een lange kwaadaardige lach de stilte verstoorde, gevolgd door een zwoele en enthousiaste mannelijke stem: “Hoe klonk dat? Ik ben een beetje aan het experimenteren met…”. Hij stopte met praten toen hij de verwarde gezichten van de twee jongens zag. “Oh Duivel, vergeef me dat ik zo onbeleefd doe. Ik moet mijzelf natuurlijk even voorstellen. Ik ben Asmodeus, Opperdemon, één van de Prinsen van Hel en natuurlijk de vader van Magnus Bane”. De Demon keek alsof hij verwachtte dat de twee jongens op hun knieën zouden vallen en eerbiedig zouden buigen bij het horen van zijn naam. In plaats daarvan begon Magnus te roepen wat voor een idioot zijn vader was, maar hij hield snel zijn mond toen Alec hem een blik toewierp. Toen wendde de jonge Shadowhunter zich tot de Demon: “Wat wil je?”. Asmodeus keek hem diep beledigd aan: “Jij hebt nogal lef! Het is niet verstandig om zo’n toon aan te slaan tegen de persoon in wiens handen straks jouw leven zal liggen!”. Alec kon nog net uitbrengen: “Wat?!”, voordat twee Demonen hem van achteren besprongen en hem tegen de grond duwden. Aan de andere kant van de onzichtbare muur begon Magnus te schreeuwen, maar het had geen nut. Alec was al snel overmeesterd en er was niets dat de Heksenmeester had kunnen doen. Asmodeus opende een portaal en Magnus bleef alleen over, zijn wangen nat van de tranen. Hij staarde nog een tijdje naar de plek waar zijn Alexander net nog had gestaan en langzaam drong het tot hem door. Zijn vriendje, de zoon van Ithuriël, was ontvoerd door zijn vader Asmodeus, de machtigste Demon van de Hel en de grootste aartsvijand van de Engel. Dit werd oorlog…


	5. Engelen en Demonen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dat het zolang duurde, maar ik leef nog!  
> Ik had alleen last van een gigantisch schrijversblok dus ik heb Korinoshikkan gevraagd (zij corrigeert mijn spellingsfouten) om een hoofdstuk te schrijven.  
> Veel lees plezier!

Alec werd wakker door een felle klap in zijn gezicht. “Wakker worden, Schone Slaapster”. Een stemmetje in Alecs hoofd waarschuwde hem, schreeuwde dat hij gevaar liep, maar hij was zo moe en alles deed zeer. Langzaam opende de jonge Shadowhunter zijn ogen en hoe meer ze aan het felle licht wenden, hoe meer hij van zijn omgeving kon zien. Alec bevond zich in een kleine ruimte van steen met een groot raam hoog in de muur, zijn handen en voeten met kettingen vastgemaakt aan de vloer. Voor hem stonden twee mannen, één kon hij identificeren als Asmodeus, maar de ander droeg een zwarte bivakmuts waardoor Alec hem niet kon identificeren. “Wat willen jullie van me?!”. Alec schrok van zijn eigen stem. Hij klonk zwak en beschadigt, alsof hij te veel rook had ingeademd. Zonder antwoord te geven begon Asmodeus de kettingen los te maken terwijl de andere man Alec ruw naar de deur duwde. Hij werd naar een andere kamer gebracht waar hij weer aan de vloer werd geketend. De kamer was een stuk groter, maar ook een stuk donkerder, dus zijn ogen hadden weer tijd nodig om zich aan te passen. Toen hij weer kon scherpstellen, zag hij Asmodeus voor hem staan met een lange gouden zweep in zijn hand. Het wapen deed Alec een beetje denken aan de zweep van Izzy, alleen was die van haar mooi en elegant en deze lomp en puur bedoeld om kwaad verrichten. De man met de bivakmuts dwong hem om met zijn rug naar de Demon toe gericht op zijn knieën te zakken. Een hard fluitend geluid was de enige waarschuwing die Alec kreeg voor de snel volgende brandende pijn in zijn rug. Zijn ogen vulden zich met tranen en een schelle kreet ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Zijn zicht werd wazig toen nog twee zweepslagen volgden. Na de zesde slag werd de wereld zwart en voelde hij zichzelf weg zinken in bewusteloosheid

 

Magnus was in diepe stress, het was twee dagen geleden dat Alexander was meegenomen door zijn vader en de spanning die in de lucht hing was bijna tastbaar. Bovendien had wat er die avond was gebeurd het alleen maar erger gemaakt. Jace had namelijk rond tien uur ’s avonds voor Magnus zijn deur gestaan, zijn hand tegen zijn parabatai rune aangedrukt en zijn ogen gevuld met pijn.

Magnus was meteen van het ergste uitgegaan, maar toen Jace gekalmeerd was had hij weten uit te leggen dat Alec werd gemarteld, maar dat hij nog steeds in leven was. De gedachte alleen al aan een hulpeloze en gepijnigde Alec was genoeg geweest om afwisselend zijn bloed te doen koken en zijn hart te verstikken van de zorgen. Hij kon zichzelf amper bedwingen om niet daar en dan een portaal naar Edom te openen en in het wilde weg op zoek te gaan, maar hij kon het zich niet permitteren toe te geven aan zijn impulsen terwijl hij juist degene in hun groep was die de anderen in toom moest houden. Ze hadden een plan nodig.

Toen hij, Jace en ook Izzy, die ze hadden gebeld, rond de salontafel zaten, woog de lucht zwaar op hun schouders. De stilte was allesbehalve productief. Magnus was zich te bewust van ieders ademhaling, het was oncomfortabel. Het leek alsof hij niet fysiek aanwezig was, terwijl de behulpzame gedachten die zich naar zijn aanvoelen op het randje van zijn bewustzijn bevonden werden verdrongen door nutteloze zelfkwelling. Alexander’s naam op zijn netvlies, zijn tong en bijna op zijn lippen. Hij zat vast in zijn eigen hoofd. Zijn hoofd…

Een iets geprononceerdere ademhaling dan normaal trok in een milliseconde ieders aandacht, het onbewuste teken dat er opnieuw na lange tijd een woord zou vallen.

‘...We moeten iets anders doen’.

Jace, zijn kin steunend op zijn vuisten, fronste bij de onverwachte uitspraak. ‘Wat bedoel je, “anders”?’

‘We moeten iets doen dat ze niet verwachten’, zei Magnus resoluut.

‘Ik vrees dat je door zo cryptisch te blijven ons niet echt vooruit helpt, Magnus’, grijnsde Izzy. Ondanks haar cynische respons had ze er meteen al het volste vertrouwen in dat welk plan Magnus ook had uitgedokterd, het briljant zou zijn, zoals altijd. Jace daarentegen had echter wat meer overtuigingskracht nodig, maar ook hij zou snel genoeg bij gebrek aan iets beters instemmen en doen wat hij het beste doet, namelijk de dingen uitvoeren, dacht Magnus bij zichzelf. Veel tijd om te denken gaf hij zichzelf echter niet, want zijn ledematen trilden om zo snel mogelijk aan het werk te gaan. De vage glans in zijn ogen verraadde een beetje van het vuur dat achter ze schuilging, de vastberadenheid in zijn houding was onmiskenbaar: hij moest en zou zijn Alexander terug krijgen.

 

Inktzwarte duisternis omhulde Alec, of hij zijn ogen nu opende of sloot. De steken in zijn stramme polsen contesteerden met de brandende striemen op zijn rug, maar hij was te hard bezig met zich zorgen maken om er veel van te merken. Zijn gedachten waren bij Magnus, Jace, Izzy, zijn moeder,... Hij hoopte dat ze zich niet in gevaar zouden brengen door hem proberen te redden. En hij vreesde vooral dat Asmodeus hen ook iets zou proberen aan te doen. Hij had geen idee van de reden achter zijn kidnapping, maar het zou vast wel iets te maken hebben met zijn engelenbloed...Hoe zou Asmodeus daar zelfs achter zijn gekomen? Wat als Ithuriël zou te weten komen dat hij in Edom gevangen zat? Zou het hem iets kunnen schelen? HIj haatte het dat hij schijnbaar machteloos was. Zijn boog en pijlen waren buiten zijn bereik en er zat honderd procent zeker iets van magische bezwering op zijn ketenen. Achter hem voelde hij de ruwe wrijving van een stenen muur, of misschien wel een grotwand. Alhoewel, daarvoor was het niet vochtig genoeg. Toch was de muur nogal oneven...ZIjn benen waren zo vermoeid. Uiteindelijk hield hij het niet meer uit en zakte langzaam door zijn knieën langs de wand heen, zo ver zijn ketens het toelieten. Zijn uiteindelijke positie was misschien nog oncomfortabeler dan rechtop staan, maar hij kon gewoon niet meer. Een onafwendbare gevoelloosheid verspreidde zich doorheen zijn lichaam en zijn ogen voelden de sterke neiging om zich te sluiten en even de realiteit buiten te sluiten. In zijn half bewuste staat vroeg Alec zich af of het gewoon slaap was die hem overnam, of dat hij misschien wel op het punt stond om flauw te vallen. Toen merkte hij opeens een stel goudgele ogen op in de verste hoek van de kamer.

‘Asmodeus!’, riep hij uit in afkeer. ‘Hoe...Hoe lang ben jij hier al?’

Een geamuseerd lachje klonk vanuit de duisternis. ‘Wie zal het zeggen?’ Alec vervloekte de geniepige Demon. Het laatste wat hij wilde was zwakheid tonen waar hij bij was en nu had hij hem door zijn benen zien gaan en wat nog. Hij hoopte dat hij niet praatte in zijn slaap. Wat een onnozele gedachte om te hebben.

‘Wat moet je?’ Alec spuwde de woorden bijna uit. Het speet hem dat Asmodeus zijn ongeïnteresseerde uitdrukking niet kon zien. Of misschien wel, aangezien katten in de duisternis kunnen zien. Die gedachte bracht hem nog minder op zijn gemak.

‘Een uniek specimen observeren… Je komt niet elke dag een halve Engel tegen’. Alec wist zeker dat hij dat zei in één van zijn sassy poses. Hij had zin om die domme grijns van de Demon’s gezicht te slaan, maar jammer genoeg kon hij zich niet bewegen en was hij nagenoeg blind. De Shadowhunter was echter niet van plan om zomaar naar Asmodeus’ pijpen te dansen. Na die laatste uitspraak zweeg hij wijselijk. De stilte en hoogstwaarschijnlijk daarbij komende geïrriteerde blik van zijn kidnapper deden zijn mondhoeken opkrullen in een genoegzame grijns. Het leek erop dat hij de controle over het gesprek had overgenomen.

Misnoegd nam Asmodeus dan toch maar opnieuw het woord. ‘Niet veel te zeggen? Ik had op zijn minst verwacht dat je me zou vragen waarom je hier bent. Teleurstellend…’ Alec hield de lippen stijf op elkaar. Hij hoorde hoe Asmodeus schijnbaar opstond en het stof van zijn kleren klopte.

‘Tja, dan vrees ik dat onze conversatie voorlopig hier eindigt...Misschien kom ik nog eens terug voor of nadat ik mijn zoon een bezoekje heb gebracht’.

Alec schoot hierop woedend naar voren, maar werd abrupt tegengehouden door zijn ketens.

‘Waag het eens om ook maar een vinger naar hem uit te steken...!’ Het had geen nut, Asmodeus was waarschijnlijk al door de muur heen buiten gehoor verdwenen. Een zachte vloek vormde zich nog in zijn ademhaling. De situatie leek hopeloos. Magnus...Magnus was in gevaar. Hij moest een manier vinden om hieruit te raken, voor het te laat was.

Een serie zware voetstappen in de gang, gevolgd door het piepen van de deur, trokken Alec uit zijn overpeinzingen. Een walgelijke walm van oud leder en gedroogd bloed deed hem bijna kokhalzen. Het leek erop dat men hem kwam halen voor een nieuwe ronde. Een gepijnigd lachje verliet zijn keel.

 

‘Izzy, schat, geef me die pot gemalen vampierentanden even aan als je wil’. Izzy snoof van afkeer terwijl ze de pot met haar vingertoppen voorzichtig aan Magnus gaf.

‘Walgelijk’.

Magnus gniffelde. Een Shadowhunter, die al ontelbaar veel Demonen heeft afgeslacht en walgt van vampierentanden? Ironie manifesteert zich op de meest bijzondere manieren.

‘Zeg me alsjeblieft dat dit het laatste ingrediënt is, Magnus’. Izzy was ongeduldig met haar nagels op haar voorarm aan het tokkelen. Het brouwen van het drankje duurde al uren en ondertussen was de nacht onherroepelijk gevallen.

‘Bijna’. De Heksenmeester staarde liefdevol naar een golvende bruine haar die hij van één van Alec’s shirts had geplukt voordat hij ook die in het koperen pannetje liet vallen. Draaiend op zijn hiel klapte hij met een air van voldoening in zijn handen. ‘Klaar!’.

Jace slaakte een zucht van verlichting. ‘Dus nu neem jij dat in en…’

‘Ik verwacht dat jullie twee mijn lichaam beschermen wanneer mijn geest in Alec’s hoofd zit. Bovendien moeten jullie er op letten dat ik geen tekenen van uitdroging of ademhalingsmoeilijkheden vertoon en als ik langer dan een uur weg blijf, weten jullie wat te doen’.

‘...Je hardhandig terughalen’, slikte Jace. Izzy sloeg haar armen om Magnus heen. ‘Wees voorzichtig’.

Magnus probeerde haar gerust te stellen door zachte klopjes op haar rug te geven. ‘Maak je geen zorgen’, fluisterde hij, ‘Alexander en ik zullen allebei heelhuids terugkomen’. Hij keek nog eens naar Jace. Nog niet zo lang geleden had hij midden in de voorbereidingen opnieuw kermend van de pijn naar zijn parabatai-rune gegrepen en iedereen had geweten hoe laat het was. Het had niet zo lang geduurd, maar hun gemoedstoestand was weer zwaar geworden. Jace leed misschien wel het meest van hen allen onder Alec’s afwezigheid. Al moest hij zeker niet de pijn van het verliezen van je hart, de Liefde van je leven, onderschatten, gaf een venijnig steekje in Magnus’ borst mee, dat hij snel onderdrukte. Nu deed Jace zich sterk voor, maar het licht in zijn ogen was duidelijk dof geworden. Hij zou niet alleen Alec terughalen voor hem, dacht Magnus bij zichzelf, maar ook voor iedereen die om hem gaf. Met die instelling nam hij snel een teug van het drankje, dat hij in een flesje had gegoten, en Izzy kon het net op tijd opvangen voor het in stukken zou vallen toen Magnus’ lichaam onmiddellijk bewegingsloos in elkaar zakte. Er was zelfs geen druppel gemorst. Jace legde ondertussen zachtjes de hoop ledematen in zijn armen, waarin zich tijdelijk geen geest meer bevond, neer op een kussen. Beide konden ze nu enkel bezorgd afwachten.

Alec werd ondertussen een pijnlijke steek in zijn hoofd gewaar. Dit kon hij echt niet gebruiken bovenop de pijn in de rest van zijn lichaam. Hij kon al amper helder genoeg denken om te proberen een manier te verzinnen om te ontsnappen. De gepijnigde frons op zijn gelaat verdween echter snel toen hij plots een stem opmerkte.

‘Alexander? Alexander, kan je me horen?’.

Hij geloofde het niet. Was hij beginnen hallucineren? De stem bleef echter persistent. Wild keek hij om zich heen.

‘M...Magnus? Hoe…’

‘Doe geen moeite, Alexander; ik zit in je hoofd’. Met een zucht ontspanden Alec’s spieren zich. Het was te mooi geweest. Nee, zo moest hij niet denken: het was beter dat Magnus zich niet op deze gevaarlijke plek bevond.

‘Ik heb mijn geest met een potion tijdelijk naar jouw hoofd verplaatst. Ik kan maximum een uur blijven’.

Toen drong voor Alec pas echt de realiteit van de situatie tot hem door. Een beving trok door hem heen.

‘Ik heb je zo gemist…’, fluisterde hij. In Magnus’ antwoord vond hij flarden van gebroken emoties terug.

‘...Ik jou ook’. Er ging even voorbij zonder dat één van beiden iets zei. Alec liet alle liefdevolle gevoelens van zijn hart door zich heen stromen en hij wist dat Magnus het kon voelen. Het was bijna, bijna alsof ze fysiek terug samen waren. Wat verlangden ze naar dat moment. 

Het was Magnus die terug sprak. ‘Ik kom je hieruit halen’, verzekerde hij, zijn stem waterig van de emotie en zacht als honing.

‘Hoe...?’, vroeg Alec.

‘Volg gewoon mijn instructies op, zonder aarzelen, wanneer ik het zeg. Kan je dat doen?’

Alec stemde in met een lage hum. 

‘Heeft Asmodeus al iets laten vallen over zijn plannen?’

Opeens herinnerde Alec zich hun vorige gesprek. ‘Hij is van plan naar jullie toe te komen! Jullie zijn in gevaar! Ik weet niet eens of hij al onderweg is of niet, ik weet niet eens hoe hij een manier heeft gevonden om Edom te verlaten…’

‘Dat is...ernstig’, zei Magnus, proberend kalm te blijven om Alec te sparen, maar de ongerustheid klonk duidelijk door voor hem, die al gewend was aan elke toon van zijn stem.

‘Het spijt me…’, verontschuldigde Alec zich, ‘Dit is allemaal mijn fout’.

De plotselinge felheid in Magnus’ stem verraste hem. ‘Hoe kom je daar nu bij! Zeg dat nooit meer! Het feit dat jij Engelenbloed hebt...Daar kan jij niets aan doen. Dat mijn vader een ongelooflijke kwal is, daar kan ik jammergenoeg ook niets aan doen’.

Alec gniffelde even. De lach verdween echter snel van zijn lippen toen de deur wederom opende en Asmodeus daar stond.

‘Waarom kom je niet gewoon door de muur?’, vroeg Alec cynisch.

‘Ik dacht deze keer een waarschuwing te geven voor ik binnenkwam… Kwestie van je niet zoals vorige keer te laten schrikken’. Hij leunde met een minzame uitdrukking op zijn wandelstok, kon Alec zien in het licht van de open deur achter de Demon. Voor het eerst kon hij de kamer waarin hij zich bevond echt waarnemen. Het was inderdaad een stoffige kerker, met lage plafonds en ruwe stenen muren. Met afschuw merkte hij ook iets op wat leek op lang vergane menselijke resten, maar Asmodeus’ smaak voor decadentie kennende, konden ze even goed fake zijn, voor de ‘sfeer’.

‘Hij is dus nog niet vertrokken uit Edom’, mompelde Magnus in zijn hoofd.

Die realisatie deed Alec een beetje ontspannen. Asmodeus trok een wenkbrauw op en Alec herinnerde zichzelf eraan dat hij vooral niet mocht laten merken dat hij met Magnus kon praten.

‘Ben je hier voor de “dad talk”? Ja, je zoon en ik daten, maar wees gerust; we doen het altijd veilig’. Hij hoorde Magnus zijn lach inhouden in zijn hoofd.

Asmodeus echter was zichtbaar verafschuwd. De grip op zijn stok verstevigde en met zijn andere hand maakte hij een theatraal gebaar: ‘Oh, ik kan me geen grotere schande inbeelden: mijn zoon met een Shadowhunter en half-Engel op de koop toe! Gewoonweg weerzinwekkend! Maar denk maar niet dat jullie elkaar ooit nog zullen zien; daar zal ik voor zorgen!’

Alec leek niet echt onder de indruk en Asmodeus milderde zijn houding opnieuw. ‘Ik heb je natuurlijk niet alleen hierheen gehaald om de kwalijke relatie met mijn zoon een hak te zetten; er valt wel meer te zeggen voor het bezit van de eerste bekende half-Engel en zijn bloed’.

Magnus leek iets te beseffen: ‘Denk je dat hij je foltert om aan je bloed te raken?’

‘Waarom zou hij het dan niet gewoon aftappen?’, dacht Alec.

Magnus haalde mentaal zijn schouders op. ‘HIj is een sadist. En hij heeft duidelijk een bijzondere afkeer van jou’. Alec kon de haat tegenover zijn vader voelen in Magnus’ woorden. Het zat duidelijk heel diep.

‘En? Wie is het, Alec? Je vader of je moeder? Welke Engel deelt diens DNA met het jouwe?’, vroeg Asmodeus met een stem als een sidderaal.

‘Dat gaat jou niets aan’, snauwde hij.

‘Alexander’, zei Magnus plots, ‘Ik weet dat dit onmogelijk lijkt, maar ik zou willen dat je hem dicht genoeg bij je laat komen zodat je hem kan aanraken’. 

‘Wat?!’, riep Alec uit in...mentale vorm.

’Ik weet het, maar het moet niet perse met je handen zijn. Alsjeblieft…’, smeekte Magnus.

Alec slaakte een mentale zucht. Hoe zou hij Asmodeus zo ver kunnen krijgen? De Demon stond nu op enkele meters afstand en leek geen intentie te vertonen dichterbij te willen komen. Hij zou hem moeten uitlokken, dacht Alec. Dit kon ofwel gunstig, ofwel heel slecht uitdraaien, en zowel Alec als Magnus zetten zich mentaal schrap. Het was het enige plan dat ze hadden. Alec voelde Magnus’ bezorgdheid in hemzelf overlopen, wat niet echt bevorderlijk was. Asmodeus was hem al heel de tijd bedenkelijk aan het aankijken. Hij zou toch niets doorhebben…

‘Weet je, Shadowhunter...Ik voel een vreemde energie rond ons hangen vandaag’.

Alec slikte.

‘Je lijkt mentaal in conflict te zijn. Ik weet niet of je het doorhebt, maar ik doorzie elke leugen die mij voorgehouden wordt’.

Zijn ogen waren ijskoud en duister. Alec kreeg het er benauwd van. Dit was niet het moment om zijn façade te laten verkruimelen. Hij moest iets doen, onmiddellijk.

‘Ik zal je iets vertellen!’

Het kleine knikje van Asmodeus’ hoofd en bijkomende glimlachje gaven hem weer vertrouwen.

‘Oh ja?’, vroeg de Demon in oprechte nieuwsgierigheid. Twee blikken kruisten elkaar in een onzichtbaar machtsspel. Die van Alec straalde met herwonnen kracht en een glimp van sluwheid. De mens en de Engel in hem werkten samen in een ultieme dans om het Kwaad te verslaan.

‘...Maar niet voordat ik jou wat vragen heb gesteld’. De stilte die volgde interpreteerde Alec als een teken om verder te gaan. ‘Als je zo graag meer wilt weten over mijn Engelouder, waarom dwing je me dan geen waarheidsserum te drinken? Als je mijn bloed wilt, waarom tap je het dan niet gewoon met geweld af? Waarom al die moeite doen?’

Asmodeus’ glimlach werd breder, schijnbaar verwonderd door Alec’s onverwachte geslepenheid. Hij zou bijna toegeven dat hij de jongen wel kon appreciëren, moest zijn haat niet sterker zijn geweest.

‘Dat is voor jou een vraag en voor mij een weet’. Alec rechtte zijn rug nog een beetje meer.

‘Vergeef me de aanname, maar...Kan het zijn dat je magie zijn grenzen kent als je met Engelen omgaat?’

Die opmerking deed Asmodeus’ houding volledig omslaan. Het goud in zijn ogen gloeide van woede en hij kwam met grote stappen op Alec’s weerloze lichaam afgelopen.

‘Engel! Dat jij nog maar de durf hebt om jezelf een Engel te noemen! Je bent niets meer dan een halfling; een walgelijk Shadowhunterlichaam dat geen vleugels waardig is! Ik heb niet eens magie nodig om jou te laten schreeuwen om genade!’.

Het moment dat Asmodeus’ knokige vingers zich om Alec’s hals sloten, hoorde hij Magnus snel iets mompelen in een taal die hij niet verstond, en het volgende moment was alles heel even zwart.

Toen kwam Alec voor de schrik van zijn leven te staan. Hij zag zichzelf, verward en furieus, en zijn hand was bezig zichzelf te stikken. Gedegouteerd liet hij los en zette een stap achteruit. Zijn eigen gezicht, zijn eigen armen en benen stonden voor hem, kuchend en wild trekkend aan de ketens waarin ze zich bevonden. Hij keek terug naar zijn eigen hand zag een zwarte mouw, een andere teint en een stok. Buiten klonk een hels lawaai. Magnus was verdwenen.

 

Met een schok shoot Magnus rechtop zodra hij zijn ogen had geopend en weer zijn vertrouwde plafond had gezien.

‘Magnus!’, riep Izzy uit, die naast hem op haar knieën zat, ‘Je bent oké!’

‘Waar is Alec?’, vroeg Jace, die van achteren kwam aangesneld. Magnus stond meteen recht en zocht naar het flesje, hun vragen negerend.

‘Ik heb meer serum nodig; ik moet onmiddellijk terug’.

Izzy stond ook recht en greep Magnus bij de arm. ‘Magnus, wat is er gebeurd? Is Alec in orde?’

Ondertussen had de Heksenmeester eindelijk het flesje, dat Izzy achteloos op een tafeltje had gezet, teruggevonden en haalde de dop er al af. ‘Net toen ik hen wisselde, voelde ik het arriveren van een onmiskenbare vreemde energie in Edom. Ithuriël en zijn leger hebben Alexander gevonden. Als ik niet snel terugga, is iedereen in gevaar’.

‘Dus het wordt misschien oorlog…’, mompelde Jace.

‘Ik hoop dat dit me naar Alec’s ziel brengt en niet gewoon zijn materiële hoofd…’, maakte Magnus zich zorgen. Zonder twee keer na te denken nam hij nog een teug en zeeg weer naar de grond, waar de andere twee hem opvingen.

Met een zucht van verlichting merkte Magnus dat hij daadwerkelijk bij Alec terecht was gekomen en niet bij Asmodeus in Alec’s lichaam. Om hen heen voelde hij hoe de chaos zich langzaam was aan het ontvouwen.

‘Alexander, ik ben terug. Hoor je mij?’.

‘Magnus, bij de Engel!’, riep Alec uit, duidelijk gestresseerd, ‘Ik heb geen flauw idee van wat er aan de hand is!’.

‘Ik heb jou en Asmodeus van lichaam gewisseld’, verklaarde Magnus, ‘Het oorspronkelijke plan was enkel om jou met zijn magie een portaal te laten maken en jullie dan terug te wisselen zodat jij alleen terug naar hier kon teleporteren, maar nu zitten we met grotere problemen; Ithuriël’s leger is hier’.

‘Bij de Engel…’ Alec sloeg een hand voor zijn mond. Ondertussen haalde Asmodeus’ geklaag Magnus het bloed vanonder de nagels vandaan, helemaal omdat hij het met Alec’s stem deed.

‘Kan je hem alsjeblieft in slaap toveren? Zeg me gewoon na een maak een handgebaar in zijn richting’, droeg hij Alec op met hoorbare irritatie.

‘Kan jij dat niet doen? Ik ken helemaal niets van magie’, kloeg hij op zijn beurt. Magnus zuchtte.

‘Alsjeblieft, Alec, ik heb daarnet al veel energie opgebruikt. De wisselmagie werkte enkel omdat jullie elkaar aanraakten; zo kon ik via jouw lichaam Asmodeus’ magie aftappen en jullie wisselen. Jij bent toen blackout gegaan, maar dat heeft langer geduurd dan je denkt’.

‘Goed dan…’, verzuchtte Alec, stiekem bezorgd over Magnus’ toestand. Als hij zo verzwakt was, moest de vorige spreuk echt veel van hem hebben gevraagd.

Vijf pogingen later was het dan eindelijk gelukt Alec’s lichaam in slaap te brengen, waardoor het nu nogal zielig in zijn ketens hing. Alec huiverde bij de gedachte dat hij er zo uit had gezien elke keer hij bewusteloos was geweest. 

‘We moeten snel zijn’, herinnerde Magnus hem eraan, ‘De magische barrières rond deze plek beschermen ons voorlopig, maar we weten niet hoe lang het zal duren voordat Ithuriël dit vindt en er doorheen breekt’. Met uiterste precisie volgde Alec toen Magnus’ instructies op, eerst om een portaal in de vorm van een pentagram te maken, vervolgens voor het drankje om hen terug van lichaam te wisselen. Het was hem niet gelukt Asmodeus’ volledige arsenaal naar de kerker te teleporteren, dus had hij elk ingrediënt en benodigdheid van boven naar beneden moeten brengen. Uiteindelijk was hij erin geslaagd alles in orde te krijgen, maar de druk langs buiten werd steeds dreigender.

‘Oké, dan komt nu het lastigste deel’, ging Magus verder. ‘Jullie moeten allebei wakker zijn om te wisselen, dus ga je hem moeten wekken. Dan moeten jullie allebei van het drankje drinken en elk een helft van de spreuk zeggen. Als jullie terug zijn gewisseld, moet je zo snel als je kan in het pentagram gaan staan. Zodra je erin staat, zou het je naar huis moeten brengen. Het kan wel even...pijn doen, vrees ik’.

Alec slikte hoorbaar. ‘Denk je dat hij zo maar gaat meewerken?’.

‘...Ik denk dat hij niet veel keuze heeft op dit moment’. Een stilte zette in, de lucht geladen met spanning. Ze wisten dat ze maar één kans hadden om dit goed te doen. Er viel veel te verliezen.

‘Ik moet weg voordat jullie gewisseld zijn. Anders zouden er wel eens nare dingen kunnen gebeuren, en die wil ik liever niet weten’.

Alec wist dat. Hij had de gedachte zo lang als hij kon weggeduwd, maar hij had al lang begrepen dat hij dit alleen ging moeten doen. Hij wist ook dat Magnus zijn angst kon voelen, al wou hij dat het anders was.

‘...Ik wacht boven op je’, zei Magnus zacht. Ja, wist Alec, hij kon dit. Hij kon dit omdat hij iemand had om bij thuis te komen.

‘Ik zal er zijn’, zei hij, ‘...Ik hou van je’.

‘Ik hou ook van jou’, zei Magnus met een snik in zijn stem die hij niet op tijd had kunnen wegduwen. Ze voelden elkaars Liefde en deelden met elkaar, wat hen beide weer kracht gaf. Toen voelde Alec Magnus’ aanwezigheid langzaam verdwijnen en wist hij dat het tijd was. 

Met de spreuk die hij had geoefend maakte hij Asmodeus opnieuw wakker.

‘Ah…’, slaakte deze, ‘Ik had gehoopt dat het een nachtmerrie was’. Alec had geen tijd voor gepraat en liet dat ook merken uit zijn houding, gehinderd door de stok die hij jammer genoeg moest vastklampen om te blijven staan.

‘Ik neem aan dat je je lichaam terug wilt. En mocht dat nog niet genoeg zijn voor je, de Engelen zijn buiten en kunnen ieder moment hier binnendringen, en met de weinige magische trucjes die ik heb geleerd kan ik dit lichaam onmogelijk verdedigen’.

Asmodeus grijnsde met Alec’s mond. ‘Wees gerust, ik zal coöpereren zonder tegenwerking. Ik zie dat je het drankje al klaar hebt staan’. Hij wierp ook een blik op het pentagram naast hem. Dat zinde Alec niet.

Hij maakte Asmodeus’ ketens los zonder problemen en gaf hen beiden een glas.

‘Reddite Animas Nostras’, zei Alec plechtig. 

‘In Earum Corpora’, was Asmodeus grijnzende antwoord, en hij zette het glas aan zijn lippen, waarna ze tegelijkertijd dronken. Het duurde niet lang voor het in werking trad en hun geesten hun weg terug naar hun rechtmatige plaats vochten, hun ogen werden zwart als symptoom. De schok was zo hard dat ze beiden tegen de grond vlogen. Alec was de eerste die terug opstond en zonder een seconde te nemen opgelucht te zijn dat hij zich weer in zijn eigen lichaam bevond, snelde hij naar het pentagram, waar tot zijn verbazing onmiddellijk na zijn intrede vlammen uit oprezen. De pijn was overweldigend, het voelde alsof zijn huid werd opengereten door de hete tongen van het vuur, maar hij moest het doorstaan. 

Door de oranje gloed heen zag hij Asmodeus opstaan met die sluwe blik van hem hernieuwd in zijn ogen, maar hij deed geen poging om hem tegen te houden. Niet veel later verruilde de duisternis van Edom zich voor Magnus’ woonkamer, waar het opeens ondraaglijk licht leek. Hij viel in Magnus’ open armen en overkomen door emotie en de warmte die hij om zich heen voelde, Izzy en Jace omarmden hem nu ook, zakte hij even opnieuw weg in zijn onderbewustzijn.

‘Alec!’, riep Izzy bezorgd uit.

‘Wees gerust, hij zal zo wel weer bijkomen’, suste Magnus haar. Toen moest hij met tegenzin Alec’s lichaam loslaten en zich klaarzetten bij het pentagram, want de strijd was nog niet gestreden.

‘Leggen jullie hem even op bed’, commandeerde hij, ‘Ik heb nog even wat af te handelen’.

 

Zodra hij weer het comfort voelde van zijn eigen vertrouwde ledematen, slecht been en al, besloot Asmodeus geen tijd te verliezen. Hij negeerde het verlies van de Shadowhunter jongen, die voor zijn ogen terug naar de bovenwereld werd gebrand, en teleporteerde zichzelf naar buiten, waar hij vlak voor het Engelenleger terecht kwam.

‘Ithuriël’, riep hij, ‘Ik had het moeten weten!’

‘Asmodeus!’, galmde voorgenoemde zijn stem door de ruimte, ‘Waar is mijn zoon?!’

‘Wees gerust, die is heelhuids, of toch zo goed als, terug naar huis vertrokken’, tarte de Helleprins hem. Ithuriël zweefde dreigend naar voren, zijn zwaard uitgestrekt richting de keel van de Demon, beter wetend dan hem zo maar op zijn woord te geloven.

‘Als je me niet vrijwillig vertelt waar hij is dan krijg ik het wel op een andere manier uit je’.

Asmodeus stak zijn vrije hand op in een verzoenend gebaar. ‘Ithuriël, ik zweer het je, je kan het zelf nagaan. Je zoon is zonet op vrij ingenieuze wijze kunnen ontsnappen, hoe zeer het me ook spijt dat toe te geven’.

‘Het feit alleen al dat je het hebt gewaagd om hem hier gevangen te houden geeft me genoeg reden om elk van jullie tot op het laatste onderkruipsel af te slachten!’, dreigde de Engel, nog altijd witheet van woede.

‘En de Akkoorden breken?’, daagde Asmodeus hem uit.

‘Nadat jij ze eerst hebt gebroken!’, herinnerde Ithuriël hem eraan. In de tussentijd had zich ook achter Asmodeus een heel leger Demonen uit de verste hoeken van Edom geschaard; niemand had de confrontatie kunnen missen. Rondom hem heen vormde zich een wolk van duistere magie, klaar om losgelaten te worden. De spanning tussen beide legers was te snijden.

‘Kom maar op dan’.

Vlak na het uitspreken van die woorden, bevonden Asmodeus en Ithuriël zich plots in een leegte, zo ver het oog strekte. Verbaasd dat zijn zwaard was verdwenen probeerde de Engel Asmodeus met magie aan te vallen, maar het had geen baat.

‘Doe geen moeite’, zei die laatste, die de hele situatie al meteen begrepen had, ‘magie werkt hier niet: dit zijn enkel onze geesten zonder lichaam’.

‘Heb jij dit gedaan?’, vroeg Ithuriël, wiens woede al geminderd was door de verwarring.

‘Ik niet, maar mijn zoon waarschijnlijk wel’, merkte Asmodeus op met een mengeling van trots en bitterheid.

‘De Hoge Heksenmeester van Brooklyn? Maar waarom?’ Dit was iets dat Asmodeus in zijn dagen als Prins der Hel altijd al ontzettend komisch had gevonden: het feit dat Engelen, de oh zo Goede, Wijze Engelen, blijkbaar het verstand gewoonweg niet konden opbrengen om te begrijpen dat men het niet eens kon zijn met hun Rechtvaardige en Inherent Juiste beslissingen. Voor Ithuriël was het aanvallen van Edom gerechtigheid die geschiedde en elk leven dat daarbij genomen zou worden, Demon of niet, zou het wel verdiend hebben. Die belachelijke kortzichtigheid, die het grootste deel van hun Shadowhunter nageslacht had overgeërfd, irriteerde hem tot geen eind: hij als Demon had tenminste het lef om toe te geven dat zijn beslissingen puur voor zijn eigen baat waren.

‘Hij wil de totale verwoesting van een volledige dimensie voorkomen, lijkt me’.

‘Wat belachelijk’, liet Ithuriël geageerd uit, ‘Waarom zou een niet-Demon enige positieve gevoelens koesteren jegens het pure Kwaad dat Edom is? Het moge duidelijk zijn dat die Heksenmeester jouw genen heeft’.

Dit was de druppel voor Asmodeus. Moest hij nu magie hebben gehad, zou hij met al zijn kracht hebben uitgehaald, maar in deze zwakke vorm kon hij in een één-op-één gevecht nooit winnen, dus hield hij zijn afstand. In zijn woorden echter liet hij al het venijn dat hij bezat los, tot Ithuriël’s ontzetting.

‘Mijn zoon, hoe zeer ik ook heb getracht hem anders op te brengen, heeft een puurder en rechtvaardiger hart dan eender welke Engel! Hoe zeer hij mij ook haat, toch heeft hij ons hier opgesloten, omdat hij weet dat het het juiste is om te doen! Maar terwijl iemand als hem bitter moet vechten voor zijn plaats in jullie wereld, juist omdat hij mijn genen heeft, krijgt een onderkruipsel als jouw zoon alle kansen van de wereld, zonder dat hij er ooit iets voor moet doen! Wat bezielde je zelfs, puur Engelenbloed vermengen met Shadowhunterbloed? Als je echt iets om die zoon gaf, waarom heb je hem dan nooit in zijn leven aandacht gegeven? Waarom kom je hem pas achterna wanneer ik hem in handen heb? Was je bang dat ik je nieuwe wapen, je experiment, zou bedoezelen? Denk maar niet dat je mij kunt wijsmaken dat je ook maar iets om dat kind geeft!’

Ithuriël bekeek het tafereel met grote ogen, maar hij kon geen speld tussen de tirade krijgen. Zulks een vernedering had hij nog nooit in zijn lange leven meegemaakt, zelfs niet door een Opperdemon.

‘Terwijl mijn bloedeigen zoon me verlaten heeft… En nu is hij in de klauwen gevallen van die van jou! Die half-Engel, die vleugels draagt waar hij geen blijf mee weet, vleugels zoals ik er ooit met trots en eer heb gedragen, heeft het laatste waar ik om gaf van me gestolen. Ithuriël, was het altijd al je plan geweest om mij volledig te verwoesten, als wraak? Is dat waarom je jezelf verlaagd hebt, Engel?’ Het laatste woord spuwde hij bijna uit. Ithuriël stond perplex tegenover hem. Het gezicht dat hem aankeek stond op de rand van waanzin en toch haatte hij die blik harder dan elke cynische, arrogante blik die hem ooit door de Demon was toegeworpen. Het leek wel alsof hij zich werkelijk beter voelde dan hem, een Engel! Het was de ergste vorm van zonde die hij zich kon inbeelden en hij was niet van plan zoiets ongestraft voorbij te laten gaan.

‘Jij vuil stuk gespuis...Je hebt hierbij je lot bezegeld!’. Hij liep op Asmodeus af en greep hem hardhandig bij de keel, hem hoog boven zichzelf uit heffend.

‘Idioot!’, spartelde die tegen, ‘Als we elkaar iets proberen aan te doen, komen we hier nooit meer uit!’

Vol van woede en frustratie smeet Ithuriël het zwakke lichaam in zijn handen tegen de grond. Hij bleef even liggen, ineenkrimpend van de pijn.

‘Magnus Bane’, riep de Engel richting nergens in het bijzonder, ‘Haal ons hieruit!’

Vanuit het niets verscheen midden tussen hen in een document, een veer en een potje inkt. Asmodeus hief zich op met behulp van zijn stok en keek wat erop stond.

‘Een staakt-het-vuren… Hoe sluw van hem’, grijnsde hij.

‘De durf!’, liet Ithuriël beledigd uit, ‘Dit is gewoon afpersing!’

‘Wat ga je er tegen doen?’, wierp Asmodeus een blik in zijn richting, terwijl hij de pen al in de inkt doopte.

‘Ik krijg die jongen nog wel te pakken…’, mompelde Ithuriël tussen zijn tanden.Een luide lach van Asmodeus schrok hem opeens op.

‘Wel heb je ooit! Één van de voorwaarden op het contract is zijn eigen immuniteit voor dit voorval en van de volledige Lightwood familie! Het lijkt erop dat hij toch wat van mij heeft…’ Met een zwierig gebaar zette Asmodeus zijn handtekening onderaan. Dan gaf hij de veer zelfgenoegzaam aan Ithuriël, die met tegenzin hetzelfde deed.

Nog geen seconde later stonden ze weer tegenover elkaar in Edom, met hun legers bezorgd en verward om hen heen. Na allebei op een verrassend synchrone manier hulp bij het opstaan te hebben geweigerd, gaven ze het bevel zich terug te trekken.

‘Denk maar niet dat dit hiermee voorbij is, Asmodeus. Ik zal hoe dan ook elk van jullie laten boeten voor wat er is gebeurd’. De vurige gloed in heel Edom lichtte Ithuriëls ogen vervaarlijk op toen hij dat zei, maar Asmodeus was allesbehalve onder de indruk.

‘Ik kijk er naar uit’.

 

De zachte gloed van de maan drong doorheen Magnus’ slaapkamerraam. Hij zat op het bed met Alec voor zich, de littekens op zijn rug te verzorgen.

‘Doet het geen pijn?’

‘Nee hoor, ik voel er amper iets van’. De pijnlijke grimassen op zijn gezicht verrieden echter de werkelijkheid. Magnus’ hart bloedde. De gedachte dat Alec zo veel pijn had moeten doorstaan was ondraaglijk voor hem. Bovendien was zijn bloed nog altijd in Asmodeus’ bezit en hij had geen idee wat hij er mee zou doen.

‘Magnus’, wekte Alec hem uit zijn overpeinzingen.

‘Ja?’, zei hij met een stem zo zacht en zalvend mogelijk.

‘Is het wel oké dat je magie gebruikt om mijn wonden te verzorgen, nadat je al zo veel hebt moeten geven deze nacht?’

Magnus glimlachte. Ondanks alles dat hij had moeten doorstaan dacht Alec nog altijd eerst aan anderen.

‘Geen probleem, Alexander. Izzy en Jace hebben je verzorgd voor ze zijn vertrokken, zodat ik even kon rusten, dus nu ben ik weer tip top inorde’. Hij probeerde opgewekt te klinken, maar voelde toch een akelige steek van vermoeidheid achter zijn ogen. Alec liet echter geen protest meer horen, dus ging hij verder. Toen zijn rug helemaal genezen was, stond hij op en liep naar het raam, terwijl Magnus achteruit leunde tegen de hoofding van het bed. Turend in de verte dacht Alec aan alle mensen op straat, die hun levens leden zonder enige weet van het conflict dat zich net voorbij hun gezichtsveld afspeelde. Hoe vreselijk zou hij het vinden moest dat normale leven van hen afgenomen worden.

‘Het wordt oorlog, is het niet?’ Magnus bekeek hem met droefheid in zijn ogen.

‘...Ik vrees van wel’. De grootsheid van het idee deed Alec zich ontzettend klein en kwetsbaar voelen en opeens was de levendige buitenwereld te veel voor hem. Hij draaide zich om naar een Magnus die met uitgestrekte armen zat te wachten en vouwde zich er helemaal in op, zijn gezicht tegen zijn sterke borstkas gedrukt. De warmte om hem heen was troostend. Daar in die armen was de enige plek waar Alec zich ongehinderd kwetsbaar kon opstellen en hij werd altijd gegroet met Liefde en comfort in ruil daarvoor. Hij voelde Magnus’ kloppend hart, een hart dat altijd zou moeten blijven kloppen, en geen oorlog mocht daar een einde aan maken.

‘Wat gaat er nu gebeuren?’, vroeg hij. Magnus haalde zijn vingers door Alec’s haren.

‘Iedereen zal een kant moeten kiezen. Het is nog niet eens zeker of de Benedenwerelders de kant van de Engelen zullen kiezen, met hoe de zaken er nu voorstaan. En eerlijk gezegd, ik weet niet eens of de Engelen aan de juiste kant staan…’

‘...Ik heb het gevoel dat er geen enkele juiste kant is in dit verhaal’. Magnus liet een droevig lachje los.

‘Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt’. De zachte strelingen gingen nog even in stilte door, hun beider geesten bemand met duistere toekomstbeelden.Tot Alec weer de stilte verbrak.

‘Misschien gaan we allebei een andere kant moeten kiezen’. Magnus’ hand hield even op en hij keek verward naar onder.

‘Waarom?’

‘Het zal nu niet lang meer duren voor iedereen weet dat ik drie kwart Engel ben...Dan zal iedereen tegen me gekant zijn. En jij kan als Hoge Heksenmeester je volk niet zo maar in de steek laten’. Magnus verstrengelde hun vingers.

‘Alexander. Voor wie zie je me aan? Ja, we gaan tegenstand ondervinden. Al zeker omdat we een Engel en een Heksenmeester samen zijn, en we dachten dat het niet erger kon dan Shadowhunter en Heksenmeester. Maar ze mogen zeggen wat ze willen. Desnoods wordt het ons versus de wereld, maar ik zal je nooit of te nimmer verlaten. Dan staan we maar aan geen kant’. Die woorden vervulden Alec’s hart met warmte en hij keek op in de prachtige kattenogen van de Liefde van zijn leven. Hun twee versus de wereld.

‘Ik zou nu het liefst van al de wereld even willen vergeten’, fluisterde hij. Hij richtte zich op en kuste Magnus diep, hun omhelzing werd steviger en hun hartslag sneller. Buiten begon met steeds groter wordende druppels de stad zich op te frissen voor een nieuwe dag.

 

~


End file.
